1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal and method for measuring data usage, and specifically a terminal and method for measuring data usage that may be applied to various applications and advertisement widgets in a mobile terminal device.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the recent rapid development of wireless network technology and infrastructures thereof, people can obtain desired data whenever and wherever wireless network service is provided using mobile terminals such as smartphones, notebooks, and PDAs. Particularly, in the case of smartphones, a mobile communication network of a 3G or Wi-Fi type may be used in order to transmit and receive data. In the case of Wi-Fi, the cost of data communication may not increase according to the amount of data communicated. However, in the case of 3G, increased data communication may result in higher costs to a user.
Therefore, applications have been introduced that inform the user of a 3G data usage amount and cost information. When such an application is executed, it is connected to a server of a communication service provider and displays a 3G data usage amount and cost information. However, such applications only provide the total usage amount of 3G data used.